


Moments in Elysium

by 1917_and_feelings



Series: Moments in Elysium [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Persephone Is So Motherly To Achilles, Regret, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1917_and_feelings/pseuds/1917_and_feelings
Summary: Basically a look into eternity for Achilles and Patroclus.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Moments in Elysium [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148225
Kudos: 39





	Moments in Elysium

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties with the plot of the game and stories from The Iliad and Song of Achilles just to make things a bit more dramatic. Hope you enjoy!

"Go to him sir, he's been waiting an awfully long time for you, we oughtn't keep him waiting longer." 

Achilles nodded dumbly as the prince spoke, trying to absorb all the information he'd been given in the past few minutes. 

His contract had been amended, meaning he was no longer bound to his guard duty in the House of Hades and thus barred from Elysium. That all meant that he could go to Elysium as he pleased with only minimal guard duty to tend to now. Which meant he was able to reunite with his long lost lover Patroclus. The one he sacrificed his place in Elysium for. But all this subsequently meant he would have to confront past mistakes, wrongdoings, and trauma. Which was a highly daunting task even for a warrior. 

"Achilles, sir, are you alright?" 

"Yes. I'm fine," he assured the prince, regaining his ability to speak, "it's just a lot to take in lad, that's all." 

"Don't doubt it, but you're free to go whenever you feel ready." 

With that the prince turned and walked away, probably to start another escape attempt. 

Achilles chuckled quietly at the thought. The paternal adoration and love he had for the prince was boundless, but not nearly as much as his love for Patroclus. 

Before Achilles could really think things through he noticed someone approaching him. 

He smiled, "Queen Persephone." 

He bowed and she smiled at him, "Achilles, there really is no need to bow to me, I consider you family at this point. I heard that Zagreus was able to change your contract to my husband, is that correct?" 

"Yes ma'am, it is." 

"And he did this in order for you to reunite with Patroclus?" 

Achilles nodded, "Yes. Zagreus is always wanting to help people out and mend relationships. He did this for Patroclus and I without asking, I'm forever grateful for him." 

Persephone laughed, "He's quite the helper, isn't he? Anyways, what's keeping you? I figured you'd be out of here the moment those words left his mouth. Do you need help getting back to Elysium, if so I can take you there myself." 

"Oh no, that's not the issue at all ma'am, although thank you for the kind offer. I have no problem getting back there, half of my shade is attached to it after all." 

"Then what's the matter? If you don't mind me asking." 

Achilles nervously rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at the ground, avoiding Persephone's motherly gaze. 

Achilles sighed, "I guess I'm just nervous." 

Persephone reached out and rested a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Why don't we head to the lounge and chat. Okay? I don't know the full story here but I do wish to help since you have selflessly served my family for a few centuries now." 

"Sounds lovely Persephone, thank you." 

Together the pair walked to the lounge in a contemplative silence. Achilles was grateful for the queen. She was a stark contrast to Hades. Not that Achilles didn't like the man, he was just as grateful for him as he was for Zagreus and Persephone. She was just much calmer and much more approachable than he was. 

They got there and sat in a corner with a bottle of wine and two glasses. 

"So, what are you worried about? Perhaps I could help sort it out." 

"Well," Achilles began, "after he had died, I went on a rampage. That's no real secret, but that's how this starts. His shade however was watching the whole ordeal. He watched me grieve miserably over his corpse, kill Hector and drag his body around with my chariot, he watched me kill several Trojans, he saw me kill the river god, then watched me get killed. He saw it all. The main reasoning behind the rampage was essentially I felt I had no meaning or life in a world without my beloved Patroclus. So I didn't care what happened to me. When I arrived down here after my death I was sent to Elysium and I went. I searched endlessly for Patroclus but found him nowhere. I asked other shades in Elysium if they'd seen him and they said no. So I requested an audience with Hades to figure out what was going on. Turns out he had been sent to Asphodel. Which I felt was completely wrong. A fierce warrior, devoted lover, and battle hardened man such as himself had no business being in Asphodel. No offense to those who reside in Asphodel. So I demanded he be sent to Elysium where he belonged. Hades agreed so long as I gave him something in turn. In exchange for Patroclus' soul in Elysium I had to lose my spot and serve as a guard instead. And I did so without a second thought because I believed that Patroclus deserved Elysium. It has been a very long time since we have seen one another despite having been buried with our ashes mixed together. Zagreus heard of our plight and took it upon himself to help us out and reunite us. And now we're reunited and I'm scared Patroclus will be mad at me for all I've done." 

Persephone sat for a moment and thought about what she had been told. After a few moments she turned to Achilles with a soft smile.

"I don't think he's going to be mad at you at all. I think he loves you too much to be mad. Worried? Sure. Concerned? Absolutely. Perhaps somewhat confused? Perhaps. But flat out mad? No. You knew each other for practically your entire lives, I find it uncharacteristic of him to be angry with you. Honestly I think he may find it all strangely endearing." 

"You think so? I'm just so worried about upsetting him..." 

Persephone rested a hand on his shoulder and Achilles flinched slightly under the touch, Persephone didn't mention it even though it was clear she noticed. 

"I would never lie to you Achilles. You know this. But if you're not quite ready to go to him yet then you don't have to. You can easily do it at your own pace." 

Achilles sighed, "I know I'm ready, more than ready actually. But it's just kind of nerve wracking all the same." 

"Would you like for me to take you there? Maybe that would help." 

“You don’t have to ma’am. I can do it...I think I’ll go now. I feel a bit better just talking about it.” 

Persephone smiled her usual kind smile, eyes crinkling at the corners, “Good! You go on now, and at your next shift you’ll have to tell me all about it!” 

Achilles placed a few coins on the table then left to teleport to Elysium. 

It was as green and bright as he’d remembered and it was nearly blinding from all the time he’d spent in the dark depths of Tartarus. He squinted but adjusted to it relatively quickly. 

There was the usual soft breeze flowing around him and the sounds of various birds and shades chatting. He observed fish in the clear water as well. As beautiful as it was he didn’t care for it at the moment. Too focused on tracking down Patroclus. 

He had an idea of where he’d be. Off on his own, away from the others. A smile pulled at Achilles’ lips at the thought. Patroclus was always rather shy and content to be on his own. 

It didn’t take too long for Achilles to find him, sitting with his back turned to Achilles. He’d recognize him anywhere. 

He opened his mouth to say his name but his throat suddenly tightened, closed off by cries that threatened to spill out of him. With effort he swallowed it down and took a shaky breath. 

He took a few quiet steps. 

“Patroclus.” He said quietly.

Achilles noticed Patroclus stiffen and sit up, but he did not turn around. 

“Patroclus.” 

Finally Patroclus turned around but Achilles was taken back by the look of anger on his face. Before he could address it though it quickly went away to confusion, then to relief. 

“Achilles!” 

Patroclus got up off the ground and they ran towards each other and pulled each other into a tight embrace. Neither man said a word as they stood there hugging. There was no need for words at the moment. 

Achilles smiled as Patroclus looked up at him. 

The shorter man smiled, “It’s been a while...” 

Achilles nodded, “It has...I offer my sincerest apologies.” 

“You’re forgiven, although at some point we will need to discuss everything that transpired upon and after my death, but now is not the time for that.” 

“Agreed.” 

“For now though,” Patroclus sighed, pushing some blond waves out of Achilles’ face, “I think we can get away with just being. Existing as we were always meant to, together.”


End file.
